Just Sitting
by AsianCutie93
Summary: Red and Green just sit and talk before Red has to go back to the mountain. Namelessshipping (more based on the games than the manga).


**Title**: Just Sitting

**Summary**: Red and Green just sit and talk before Red has to go back to the mountain. Namelessshipping (more based on the games than the manga).

**Author's Notes**: Something I thought up when I was replaying Pomemon Silver. Honestly, Gold and Silver are still my favorite versions (and were only made better with Heart Gold and Soul Silver).

**Words**: 795 Words

"What are you thinking about?" Green asked Red. They sat the Gym Leader's private office that overlooked the people that were casually strolling through by the imposing gym and garden fauna. Both of them were able to look comfortably from the new bench that the Viridian Leader's sister provided (she knew that the two men would enjoy it).

The brunette sat limp and casually, and his legs lay sprawled over the Kanto Champion's legs as if the ebony-haired boy was a piece of furniture. Red did not mind it. Green – despite his cool-colored name – radiated heat and passion for what he did, and after spending quite a bit of time on Mount Silver, Red found the warmth – both the heat and personality – a welcoming thing.

Though even if the silent Champion disliked it, he would not say anything. This was the last day together in the comforts of the beautiful town of Viridian. Tomorrow, Red was going to pack his things and begin his trek back to the mountain, and Green was going to spend another two weeks without his hermit-like boyfriend. The youngest member of the Oak family would never expect Red to ignore his rigorous training, so they wanted to spend the last couple of hours of peace they still had together.

The unspoken permission did not harden Red. He could not stop himself. The dark-haired boy felt terribly guilty about this arrangement, but still felt a heavy obligation to give his Pokemon the best conditions to make them grow stronger and be their best. As if to try to apologize and calm his burdened mind, Red slid a hand under Green's knee and brought it to his lips.

"Oh Red, what are you ever sorry for?" Green wondered, not caring that his beloved never answered his first question. He knew the Kanto Champion too well. Those large, beautiful, emerald eyes made Red's insides churn (even if his expressions never showed it).

"Everything," The ebony-haired man was sorry for the being the champion, being unable to handle the responsibilities that title had, saying good-bye to his friends and family when he ran away to Mount Silver to ensure that any challenge against him was a serious one, for his endlessly chase for the thrill of an amazing battle yet terrified at the thought of losing that he went through extremes to become better, for worrying Green with his struggles, for falling in love with someone you cannot live a normal life with, and all the pain, suffering, and agony the future will bring because the Viridian Gym Leader was willing to put up with him. Red wanted to be forgiven for all of those things, though he did not deserve them. Those sins were a horrible weight on his chest and Red did not really know how to express them.

"Don't be. I am happy. Really, I am." The brunette paused to stroke the silent boy's hair. The glow of his rival's eyes released that sickening feeling of Butterfrees in Red's stomach just as it had done so many years ago when they were kids. But the answer did not satisfy the slightly shorter male. "Tell me what you were thinking about when you first came into my office and saw me here."

"I thought _**Green is sitting by the window**_." The Gym Leader chuckled.

"What else Red?"

"You looked like the beautiful statues that are in the Celadon City department store, but the light made your skin look warm and touchable. It was beautiful. I forgot to breathe." Red confessed.

"The light was beautiful?"

"No, you are." The usually quiet boy said without hesitation. "You are exceptionally beautiful. There are pretty people like Crystal, seductive people like Blue, and pleasing people like Yellow, but I have only met one actual beautiful person in my entire life." The explanation brought out the softest, dust pink to Green's cheeks. Oak leaned forward and gave a peck on the seasoned trainer's forehead.

"See, how can I not be happy? Look at what you have given me! A person who loves me, and after seeing the glory and weaknesses inside me, you still find me beautiful. Thanks," Of course, the brunette could not resist stroking his ego and asking something. "So, what makes me the only beautiful person you've ever seen?" Red looked up at his boyfriend with a disinterested face. "Come on, I'm just curious." Red sighed.

"Because when I see you, I'm at my happiest." Green frowned.

"If that is so, why are you leaving?" Red frowned after that.

"I think I'll leave a day early-"

"Oh come on, I'm only joking!" The Gym Leader huffed and pulled the wiggling boy into his arms. Red still struggled to leave, but it only made Green laugh.


End file.
